


Jeans

by QutieMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QutieMoon/pseuds/QutieMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans

Dean pushes his index and middle finger against his temple, rubbing viciously. There is a slow pounding just behind his eyes and it causes his left eye to twitch. He’s mentally cursing the witch that put him into this situation and the brother who left him.

“Cas,” Dean says his voice slow and even. ”You need to put these pants on.” He shakes his right hand emphasizing the pair of jeans he has clutched in his fist.

“No!” Cas replies. His small hands curl into fists. His eyebrows move down over big blue eyes and his lips purse. A chubby knee rises before pushing his small bare foot back into the ground. ”I don’ wike ‘em, Dean!”

“I know you don’t, Cas, but you still gotta put ‘em on.” He takes a cautious step closer, relieved when Cas doesn’t move away.

“But you said this was okay!” Cas cries gesturing to his current outfit. His wearing one of Dean’s shirts, the collar slipping down over one pale shoulder and a huggies diaper. 

“Yeah, but we’re going out know. You know to fix your little problem. So you have to put them on now.” He takes a couple more steps towards the toddler.

“No!” Cas yells. There is a ruffle of wings and then the child is gone.

“I fucking hate witches!” Dean fumes as he stomps off to find Cas again.


End file.
